


Going My Way?

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Haus 2.0, Year Four, nerds with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: And maybe Dex overreacted at times and maybe Nursey liked to push his buttons too far, but they were over that now. The fact remained that they were better off apart. Even if it did make Dex a little miserable for a reason he couldn’t quite place.Dex was about to articulate these thoughts when Nursey took a deep breath and said in one quick rush, “I think you should come back to the room.”





	Going My Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. pieplease asked: 62,38 DEXNURSEY!!!! ♥️♥️♥️ ILY 
> 
> 62\. “Do you have a ride home?  
> 38\. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”

Dex had been ready to leave the sports bar for at least twenty-five minutes.

Jack was visiting Bitty for the weekend before seeing the Samwell vs Northeastern game on Monday, so they had invited all the Frogs to go out for a bite. But then Chowder had asked if Tango could come, then they had to invite the rest of the Tadpoles, and then suddenly the Waffles had to come too, and what was supposed to be a casual night of hanging out and catching up had turned into Team Dinner.

It wasn’t that Dex didn’t love his teammates, because he absolutely did, but sometimes he could only tolerate their antics in small doses. Jack, to his credit, kindly answered the thousand and one questions that Hops and Louis seemed to have for him, in addition to all the questions that Tango hadn’t seemed to run out of yet. Chowder and Bitty were regaling some wild story to Bully and Whiskey that involved Shitty, two dozen eggs, a twelve-foot hose and the governor of Massachusetts.

Nursey was, shockingly, quiet. He fiddled with his straw wrapper and stared into space for most of the evening, his eyes looking red and tired.

So, when the bill came and they all slowly got up from the table, Dex nudged Nursey with his elbow.

“Do you have a ride home?”

“Only if you’re offering,” Nursey said, carefree smirk returned like it had never left.

“If you’d rather use daddy’s credit card to Uber back, be my guest.”

“And miss out on quality Dexy time? Nah, I’m callin’ shotgun.”

“Yo, C,” Dex called out to Chowder as they walked out into the parking lot where all the Tadpoles and Waffles were attempting to squeeze into Whiskey’s Jeep. “Are you comin’?”

“Oh, I’m gonna ride back with Jack and Bitty,” Chowder said.

“Traitor.”

“Jack has a really nice car!”

“You’ve only hurt my whole heart and all my feelings.”

“That means he’s fine,” Nursey said. Chowder laughed. “See you back at the Haus, bro.”

Nursey was as quiet in the car as he had been in the restaurant, gazing aimlessly out the window. Dex fiddled with the radio, uncomfortable with the silence, but the Top 40 was somehow way worse. Dex finally sighed and turned it off.

“You alright, bro?” Dex asked.

“Sure, I’m alright,” Nursey said, turning to look at Dex, genuinely confused. “Why?”

“I dunno, you’ve just been quiet.”

“You complain when I talk, you complain when I don’t talk—”

“—Oh my god, this is not _complaining_ , I am legitimately checking up on you—”

“—I can just never seem to please you, can I—"

“Fine!” Dex threw up his hands, and then immediately placed them back on the wheel as they neared a turn. “See if I ever ask after you again!”

Nursey snickered. “How is your basement dwelling?”

“It’s great. Swell.”

“I was down there doing laundry the other day and bro, it is, like, freezing down there.”

“I can handle it.”

“Sure, sure.”

Nursey was quiet again, but not in the listless way he was before. Dex recognized this look, alert and pensive. He could practically hear all the cogs and gears clicking away in Nursey’s head. Dex dared to take a side glance at him at a stoplight, the profile of his face outlined in the yellow glow of a streetlamp.

Yup, still unfairly handsome, and equally infuriating. Same old Nurse.

“I feel bad,” Nursey said. “That you left, I mean.”

“We don’t have to talk about this, Nursey.” Dex kept his eyes resolutely on the road now. “It’s better this way. We can be better friends and better partners if we can just give each other space. We agreed on that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nursey was chewing on his thumbnail, a weird nervous habit Dex had never seen him do before. “I know you wanted that room though. That you needed that break in housing costs.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m still in the Haus.”

“All I wanted was for you to be happy. I thought the best way for that to happen would be sharing the room.”

Now it was Dex’s turn to be quiet. His instinct was to sneer, make a jibe and ask if Nursey was insane, thinking that them being together could ever be anything other than a nuclear catastrophe.

And yet. Amid the fighting there had been some nice moments. Some _really_ nice moments. They would chill on the bottom bunk together to watch Parks and Rec on Dex’s laptop. And sometimes Nursey would remember to bring Dex pie and not leave it under the bed. Sometimes they would just stay up late and talk about dumb shit, watch Vines and sit too close together, thighs and sides touching, and Dex would have fucking amazing dreams that night.

Dreams that he always felt guilty about after waking up.

And maybe Dex overreacted at times and maybe Nursey liked to push his buttons too far, but they were over that now. The fact remained that they were better off apart. Even if it did make Dex a little miserable for a reason he couldn’t quite place.

Dex was about to articulate these thoughts when Nursey took a deep breath and said in one quick rush, “I think you should come back to the room.”

Wherever Dex had thought this conversation was going, it was not this.

Dex shook his head. “Nurse…”

“What about just for tonight?” Nursey wheedled. “The truth is I haven’t been able to fucking sleep, man. Barely at all since you left, but like real bad lately.”

“What, do you wanna cuddle or some shit? Want me to sing you to sleep?”

Nursey rolled his eyes.

“No, dude, I just…I liked hearing you at night. That sounds weird. I don’t know. I was an only child growing up, and I had singles my freshman and sophomore year, and I didn’t expect your snoring to be weirdly calming, but –”

“—I do not snore.”

“You do. Like, an occasional snuffle. It’s cute.”

Dex felt his face heat up, hoping it was too dark for Nursey to notice.

“You think I’m cute, huh?”

“I said your _snoring_ was cute. What happened to that super-hearing, huh? Need to get those big ol’ ears checked.”

“You like my ears.”

“Shit, yeah I do.”

They were pulling into the student parking garage down the street from the Haus now. Dex knew that if Nursey had missed it before, he could definitely see how beet red Dex’s face was in the fluorescent lighting of the garage. And, as if to confirm Dex’s thoughts, Nursey smirked.

Dex didn’t think even Nursey would be so cruel, but he had a sudden panicky feeling of being set up for a trap.

“What’s going on, Nurse? What do you want?”

“Come back to the room. Just for tonight. I’m so tired, bro.”

Dex pulled into his parking spot and they both removed their seatbelts, but he didn’t turn the car off, letting the engine idle. He turned to look Nursey fully in the eyes for the first time since the conversation started, only to see Nursey earnestly looking back at him. No trap, no tricks.

“That’s really the excuse you’re going with? Trouble sleeping?”

Nursey swallowed, thinking for a moment before replying in his most chill voice, “I mean, that is still technically true. You coming or not?”

“What if I get to the room and it’s a total pig sty? What if you decide you wanna listen to music or talk all night and won’t shut up?”

“Really, Poindexter?” Nursey smiled, really smiled, no condescension or smirk in sight. “You haven’t figured out how to shut me up yet? I’ve been basically begging for it.”

“What the hell are you talking—”

Nursey hoisted himself over the console, pressing his lips firmly against Dex’s.

Dex was so shocked he didn’t have time to close his eyes before Nursey was pulling away. Nursey licked his lips and suddenly seemed mortified with what he had done.

“Uh, Dex, I—”

Dex pulled Nursey back in by the back of his neck and kissed him again. And then again. Dex threaded his fingers into the hair on the back of his scalp and Nursey moaned into his mouth, the vibrations from his voice against his lips going straight to Dex’s jeans.

“Come back to our room,” Nursey whispered.

“This is a bad idea,” Dex said, though he wasn’t sure if he was talking about the room or the kissing or both or neither.

“Dex.” Nursey cupped Dex’s jaw as he licked into his mouth and all Dex’s higher brain functions completely short circuited. “Please.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But just for tonight,” Dex said. Nursey started to whine but Dex cut him off with a kiss. Damn, why hadn’t he figured this out sooner?

“Fine. But you’re gonna come, right?”

“Well, I don’t know about that yet.” It took Nursey a second to get it, but then he let out a breathless laugh. “Why don’t you take me to our room first. We can go from there.”

“I hope you know I’m not playing fair.” Nursey emphasized his point by taking Dex’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna make it so you never wanna leave again.”

“God, I hope so, Nurse. I really fuckin’ hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183833470115/6238-dexnursey-ily), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
